Last Night
by Poison Ivy
Summary: Storm and Gambit find their love for each other


This story takes place outside Marvel's time lines, I am making no money off of this, all characters in this story belong to Marvel, all characters are used without permission and this is not intended as an infringement upon Marvel's rights to their characters.   
  
  
  


Ororo Munroe was cross, and the weather revealed the turmoil within her. Dark clouds gathered above the mansion grounds as she walked across the dry fall leaves. When she marched further away from the mansion, she felt more relief, as if she had left everything behind. She turned around and looked back, the mansion had disappeared behind a hill. She slumped to the ground, her eyes gazing at the clouds, her mind wandering. Suddenly, someone stood over her. Instinctively she pushed him back and crouched into a defensive move, lightning flashing from her fingertips. 

"Merde, chere. D' you really hate me dat much?" 

Her body relaxed and the lightning disappeared. "I would think you, of all people would know to never do that to me. You could have said something." She sat back down onto the grass. 

He flashed her a smile. "But dat would take de fun out of it, Stormy." 

"Don't call me that ridiculous name, Gambit!" She found herself smiling. 

"If you don' like it why is dere a big ole' grin across your face?" She turned her head, stifling the laughter that was beginning within her. Once her laughter had dissipated, she turned around to face Gambit, but he was gone. _Oh, well._ She thought. Before she could react there were dozens of leaves stuffed down the back of her shirt. "Remy!" she screeched! She grabbed a handful her self and turned around to attack him. He was just sitting there with a bemused smile across his face. Dropping her leaves, a plan formed in her mind and she crawled over to where he sat. Placing an arm on his shoulder, she pushed him onto his back and hopped on top of his waist. "You know, Remy, I've been waiting too long to do this." Her white hair flowed over her shoulders and his face revealed that he was terrified. Leaning forward, as if ready to kiss him, she shoved leaves into the front of his pants. The fear turned to shock as she hopped off of him, smiling. 

"Dat was good chere, real good. But not half as good as..." a wave of leaves covered Ororo. "...dis!" Shaking the leaves out of her hair, she proceeded to send a wave towards him, but a second one threw her off guard. She crouched down and as soon as the leaves stopped coming, she pounced onto him, shoving a handful of leaves into his face. He fell backwards onto a bed of leaves, Ororo right behind him. Their laughter echoed across the yard. Storm edged over towards Gambit and lay her head upon his shoulder. "Thank you, Remy." she said. 

"For what?" 

"For being you." She sat up and looked down onto his face. The moon silhouetted her against the night sky. "In fact, I don't mind if you call me Stormy- when no one else is around to hear you." She smiled mischievously. Thunder rumbled through the air. 

"Uh, Storm.." he began. 

"Shhhhh." she placed two fingers on his lips. "Listen, and watch." It began to rain, first in little patches, and then growing fiercer. Lightning flashed everywhere but they were safe inside a bubble of warm air, provided by Storm. Gambit looked around in awe at the fury of the storm, and then over at the woman who commanded it. She had stepped outside and was dancing in the torrent of rain. Her long white hair whipped around her body and her face was tilted towards the heavens. She disappeared from view only to reappear just outside the cocoon of air. Her hands entered inside, and Gambit took hold of them. Holding his breath, he stepped outside. Within seconds, he was soaked. She didn't let go of his hands, instead she led him through the rain, it was some sort of dance. He tried desperately to follow, but could not. Seeing his difficulty, she wrapped her arms around him and they began to fly across the ground, towards the pile of leaves where they began. When they stepped inside, Remy realized it was still dry. He collapsed onto the leaves, water squishing out of his coat. Storm just watched him intently. "Did you do dat?" he asked. 

"No, Remy. That is the mother earth. All I did was keep this dry here. Do you know what dance we just performed?" 

"No." 

"That was an African dance to give thanks for the rain. Here, let me help you." he was having difficulty getting his soaken jacket off. She pulled it over his head and let it fall to the ground. Her hand reached up to his face and she gently pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why, Mr. Lebeau, I do believe you are blushing." she teased. His face turned tomato red and she giggled. She rose onto her tip toes and kissed his cheeks and then, his mouth. He returned the kiss and it grew more intense. She leaned backward and a gust of wind gently lowered them to the ground. Outside, the rain was pelting on the cocoon of air, trying furiously to get inside. "Stormy...we...shouldn't..." he said between kisses. "Let me worry about that." she said while unbuttoning his shirt. 

"But.." his worry's were silenced with another kiss. 

"Remy, I want this more than anything." she said. "Just tonight. I promise." she looked up into his eyes pleadingly. 

"Alright." he said, secretly hurting inside that she was only using him, she did not love him. 

"Then it's settled." She said. _Goddess, if only this were not only tonight.._

Outside the storm still raged growing more ferocious as the night wore on. Suddenly thunder exploded and the sky lit up brilliantly as lightning flashed in every direction at once. Storm and Remy trembled, clinging to each other, sweat pouring off of their bodies. "N-n-never done d-dat before." he managed between breaths. 

"I-I wouldn't have....guessed." she smiled in the dark, clutching him to her chest. And there they lay in silence, their hearts beating in time to the rain. Fast, yet steady. She stroked his hair and sighed. "Remy?" 

"What, chere?" 

"I....love you." 

His head lifted off of her and he looked into her cobalt eyes. "Really?" 

"Yes. And I wish so much that this wasn't just a one night stand." Tears began to form in her eyes. 

"Oh, Stormy, Stormy, Stormy..." he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Gambit love you too." 

She held his hands against her face. Opening her eyes she said, "Then, this isn't the last..." a cry of joy escaped her throat and she held him close to her, drawing from his warmth and the strength of his words, both praying for the absence of morning's light. 


End file.
